


Смятые простыни

by Lairet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Неозвученные чувства, Подростки в пубертате, Подростковая влюбленность, Тсукишима-центровик, мастурбация, от друзей к возлюбленным, первый раз, слоуберн
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairet/pseuds/Lairet
Summary: Быть подростком в пубертате тяжело. Резко осознать свою влюбленность в лучшего друга, будучи подростком в пубертате, еще тяжелее. И что теперь с этим делать?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	1. 1

— Я его ещё не будила. Можешь подняться к Тадаши, если хочешь.

Наблюдать за собирающейся Ямагучи-сан для него уже давно привычно. Только в этот раз он действительно пришел раньше, и никакого топота и копошения со второго этажа он не слышит. Тсукишима бормочет слова согласия, кладет свою сумку на диван и проходит мимо женщины, которая застегивает свои серьги и не смотрит ему вслед. Присутствие Тсукишимы в их доме для нее тоже привычно. Честно говоря, Тсукишима знает, что и где находится в этом доме, лучше, чем сам Ямагучи. Ну, по крайней мере, именно он, а не Тадаши в последний раз подал его матери оливковое масло из высокого шкафчика на их кухне.

Он привычно перепрыгивает через пятую скрипящую ступеньку, приподнимает вечно заедающую дверь, ловит фигурку, которую постоянно сносит с небольшого столика, ещё до того, как та соприкасается с полом, и подходит к комнате Ямагучи.

В будущем он будет думать, что если на его стук не отвечают, то лучше просто _не заходить_.

Но, в его оправдание, он и раньше приходил за десять минут до обыкновенного (как Ямагучи умудряется просыпаться и собираться за эти десять минут всегда было для него загадкой). Поэтому и в этот раз он, не дождавшись никакого ответа на его стук, просто открывает дверь и заходит.

Пусто. Ямагучи нет, его вчерашние вещи валяются смятым комом на стуле (его неприятная привычка), учебники лежат несобранными на столе, подушка скинута на пол, а на смятых простынях виднеется белая вязкая жидкость.

Хах, стоп, что?

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Тсукишима делает несколько шагов вперёд. Простыни не разглаживаются, жидкость не исчезает, а из шкафа не вылазит Ямагучи с долгим и протяжным «розыгрыш!». Тсукишима моргает. Внезапно он слышит плеск воды из ванной комнаты. Это пробуждает его от этого тупого заторможенного состояния, и он резко разворачивается и выходит из чужой комнаты.

Он тупо пялится на дверь и вслушивается в журчание душа, и минуты через две все стихает. Слышится грохот открываемой двери. Ямагучи появляется в коридоре с полотенцем на голове, которым он протирает мокрые волосы, и, когда они встречаются взглядами, это самое полотенце падает на пол. Ямагучи чуть не падает следом, когда тянется его поднять. Когда он выпрямляется, Тсукишима чуть ли не интуитивно отмечает его красные уши.

— Т-тсукки? Ты заходил? — он натянуто смеётся, подходя ближе, и Тсукишима надеется, что его глаза не выдают все то, что проносится в его голове.

— Нет. Никто не отвечал на стук.

Ямагучи улыбается, уже менее натянуто, и проходит мимо него в свою комнату.

— Не заходи, у меня там небольшой беспорядок.

«Я видел», — практически говорит Тсукишима, но резко прикусывает язык и благоразумно решает остаться за дверью. Ямагучи выходит буквально через минуту с постельным бельем и футболками в руках, и Тсукишима вздрагивает из-за громкого:

— Я запускаю стирку, у тебя есть белые вещи?

— Нет, все в корзине! — доносится такое же громкое с первого этажа, и Ямагучи уходит в ванную. Уже оттуда он кричит:

— Где твой фен?

— В тумбочке у кровати, — на автомате отвечает Тсукишима в один голос с Ямагучи-сан, и Тадаши хмыкает. Второй этаж заполняется утренним копошением Ямагучи — шумом фена, его постоянными хождениями между комнатами, стонами, когда его мать просит что-нибудь принести, и все это выглядит привычно и обыденно. За исключением одного.

Тсукишима так и не двинулся с места, и Ямагучи, улыбающийся Ямагучи, раздраженный Ямагучи, спешащий Ямагучи, такой утренний и заспанный Ямагучи, не может восприниматься им по-прежнему.

Они действительно практически все время проводят вместе? С каких это пор? Разве они постоянно обедают вдвоем? Тсукишима отчётливо помнит, что недавно он ел в одиночку. А, нет. У него тогда болела голова, и Ямагучи старался не беспокоить его. А это вообще нормально, что они всегда обедают вместе?

— Она опять положила морковь, — вздыхает Ямагучи, открывая свой бенто, и перекладывает оранжевый овощ в его обед. — Хах, возможно, на это и расчет, — тут же хмыкает он и вываливает оставшиеся кусочки овоща на его рис. Тсукишима внезапно впадает в панику. Они всегда болтают во время обеда? Это будет нормально, если он не ответит на эту фразу? А обычно он отвечает? Что он говорит? Как двигаются его руки? Как он вообще себя ведёт?!

Тсукишима изматывает сам себя ещё к середине дня, пытаясь понять, как ему стоит вести себя, чтобы Ямагучи не понял причину его странного поведения. Он решает, что молчание — ключ к решению проблемы, да и нет в этот день ничего, что вытеснило бы из его мозга мысли про Ямагучи. К счастью, он и обычно ведёт себя достаточно тихо, и его поведение не вызывает подозрений. К сожалению, это распространяется на всех, кроме Ямагучи, и тот несколько раз пытается его разговорить, а после просто оставляет в покое. Его мозг, нацеленный в этот день исключительно на Ямагучи, посылает сигнал в сердце, и оно болезненно сжимается от этого небольшого жеста. Придурок, он знает тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы не лезть, когда ты не в настроении, чему ты удивляешься?

Однако он сам не замечает, как в последующем всю тренировку ведёт себя с ним мягче, а после делится своей булочкой. Ямагучи искренне улыбается ему и не спрашивает о причине его молчаливого состояния. И к лучшему. Они расстаются на перекрестке, и Ямагучи выглядит неуверенным, прежде чем открыть рот.

— Я, эм… — он прокашливается и продолжает вопросительным тоном: — Я напишу тебе вечером?..

«Зачем ты спрашиваешь?» — практически спрашивает Тсукишима, а потом вспоминает про свое поведение и чертыхается. Стоит ли Ямагучи писать ему? Или… стоит ли его оставлять со своими мыслями? Со своими глупыми, настырными мыслями, которые не дают ему покоя целый день?

Тсукишима отрицательно машет головой, и Ямагучи тушуется. Он слабо машет рукой в знак прощания, а после отворачивается и уходит к себе домой.

Тсукишима чувствует колющее чувство в горле и надеется, что Ямагучи не будет винить себя.

Тсукишима ворочается в постели и долгое время не может уснуть. Он делает уроки намного быстрее обычного, и, возможно, дело в том, что он не отвлекается ни на какие сообщения. Однако это не приносит ему облегчения. Ему никогда не требуются особые усилия для учебы, поэтому в его мозг настырно проникают другие, совсем непрошеные мысли. Когда он заканчивает с биологией, то чувствует себя невероятно вымотанным. Часы показывают половину десятого, и он решает лечь спать.

Время подходит к полуночи, а сна у него ни в одном глазу.

Он чувствует себя… странно. Мысли возвращаются к сегодняшнему утру, и ему хочется себя ударить. Что вообще такого необычного в том, что он узнал, что Ямагучи — абсолютно такой же подросток в пубертате, как и он сам? Или ему неприятно из-за того, что, очевидно, все произошло буквально за пару минут до того, как Тсукишима пришел? Тсукишима пытается прислушаться к себе и своим чувствам. Неприязни там нет. Только глупое, необоснованное удивление.

Просто… Они дружат с самого детства. Они отдыхали вместе, учились вместе, дружили семьями, они менялись вместе. Они _взрослели_ вместе. И эта очевидная деталь взросления Ямагучи просто… прошла мимо него. Они мерили свой рост на одной стене, смеялись над их неудачными стрижками, обсуждали, как их одноклассники вступали в отношения, и ни разу, ни единый раз за все время их общения не затрагивали _эту тему_.

Ямагучи в его глазах все ещё кажется ребенком. Ребенком, который спит до самого последнего, постоянно шутливо спорит со своей матерью, ходит по траве босиком, и которого летом обсыпает веснушками. Да, он вырос сантиметров так -дцать, черты его лица обострились, тело потеряло детскую пухлость и стало по-мальчишески угловатым, но он так и остался тем парнем, который однажды упал в бассейн, когда бежал за мороженым.

Тсукишиме пятнадцать. Он постоянно чувствует себя раздраженным, злым и возбуждённым одновременно, и, честно говоря, пубертат для него проходит просто ужасно. Он не знает, почему мысль, что Ямагучи проходит через то же самое, ощущается так… неправильно. Непривычно. Он чувствует, что что-то ускользает сквозь его пальцы, что единственная вещь в его жизни, которая всегда была стабильна, перестает быть таковой. Ямагучи взрослеет. У него свои, подростковые проблемы, в которые Тсукишима больше не посвящен.

И так и должно быть. Есть те вещи, которые ты не обсуждаешь со своим лучшим другом, даже если вы дружили столько лет. Да и _что_ они могли бы обсудить? Это глупо. Его дурацкое заторможенное состояние — это просто глупо. Это неприятное, горькое чувство на языке — это просто глупо.

И эти мысли, что теперь он не знает о Ямагучи все, что теперь Ямагучи для него — новый, абсолютно неизведанный объект, что теперь Ямагучи, черт возьми — это возбуждённый подросток, подобный тем, что окружают его каждый день, а не просто его лучший друг без возраста, просто глупые и такие выматывающие.

Тсукишима засыпает к часу ночи, абсолютно уставший и разбитый.

Все приходит в норму, когда он высыпается. Требуется несколько дней и бессонных ночей (не из-за Ямагучи, а из-за сбитого режима сна — у него действительно дерьмовый метаболизм), чтобы он, наконец, смог проспать свои законные семь часов, и все пришло в норму.

Практически.

По большей части.

Не совсем.

Однако все возвращается на круги своя. На самом деле, ему стыдно за тот день заторможенности. В том, что Ямагучи тоже нужна разрядка, нет ничего странного и необычного, и он сам не понимает, почему так зациклился на этом. Он возвращается к своему «мне-все-равно» состоянию, которое приходит к нему каждый раз, когда что-то трогает его до глубины души. Ямагучи по-прежнему роняет всю еду, что попадает ему в руки. Ямагучи по-прежнему его лучший друг, который учтиво интересуется его состоянием и начинает радостно болтать, когда Тсукишима говорит, что он в норме. Ямагучи по-прежнему доверяет ему маленькие моменты бытового позора («Я опять впечатался лицом в кухонные шкафчики, Тсукки, это невозможно»), от чего у Тсукишимы теплеет на сердце.

Все возвращается на круги своя.

За исключением того, что он начинает все больше присматриваться к Ямагучи, чтобы понять, что еще он упустил.

Да, он вырос. Но они с самого знакомства пристально следили за их ростом и спорили, что когда-нибудь Ямагучи его перерастет, так что в этом нет ничего неожиданного. Хотя иногда, когда он сравнивает Ямагучи с другими парнями, что их окружают, то невольно удивляется, насколько высоким тот кажется. Сам он давно привык смотреть на всех свысока.

И да, он вытянулся, и его тело приобрело юношеские угловатые очертания. В этом тоже нет ничего неожиданного, хотя довольно странно смотреть на Ямагучи с их старых детских фотографий. На его лице по-прежнему россыпь веснушек, а прическа стала лишь ненамного длиннее, и эти неизменные черты посылают теплоту по телу Тсукишимы.

С каких-то пор ему становится чуть ли не жизненно необходимым законспектировать в голове каждую привычку Ямагучи. Убедиться в том, что все остальное уж точно не появилось без его участия. К концу недели его голова оказывается переполнена мелочами, на которые он никогда раньше не обращал внимания, но подоплеку которых он всегда знал. Ямагучи всегда дважды застегивает и расстегивает сумку — это осталось в нем из-за его любимого портфеля, который к концу службы расходился чуть ли не через раз. Он убирает телефон на беззвучный режим перед уроками — пару раз его выставляли в коридор из-за неожиданных звонков и уведомлений. Он проводит по сиденью своего стула ладонью, даже не зацикливаясь на этом — и это неприятно отдает в сердце, потому что тогда, когда у него появилась эта привычка, Тсукишима, к сожалению, не был с ним знаком. Возможно, тогда этой привычки бы у него и не было.

Каждый раз, когда наступает время обеденного перерыва, он оглядывается на него с вопросом на лице, и Тсукишима кивает (положительно или же отрицательно). Эта привычка появилась у него, когда Тсукишима проходил тот дерьмовый период в своей жизни, когда все его авторитеты рушились, а привязанности пересматривались за предметом необходимости. Просто поразительно что Ямагучи так долго терпел все его перепады настроения и язвительные, уничтожительные фразы по поводу… да без повода.

Ямагучи действительно хороший друг, и Тсукишима рад, что когда-то он решил впустить в свою жизнь нового человека.

Когда к Ямагучи подходит их одноклассница, на которую пускают слюни как минимум пять других одноклассников, Тсукишима неосознанно напрягается. Все было хорошо, пока что. Но теперь в дело должны вступить привычки, связанные со всякими любовными делами, и он не может вспомнить у Ямагучи ни одну. Они вообще когда-либо обсуждали их влюбленности? Мимолётные симпатии? Краши в знаменитостей? Хоть что-то, связанное с чувствами, на тропу которых пока никто из них не ступал? Ямагучи выглядит как человек, который когда-то лет в десять влюбился в свою одноклассницу и хранит свои чувства к ней до самого своего выпуска. Тсукишима же выглядит как… Ну.

Возможно, дело в том, что самому Тсукишиме на все эти любовные дела откровенно наплевать. Если его тело требует — он подчиняется, но не более того. Возможно ли, что его твердая убежденность, что отношения не стоят всей этой нервотрёпки, пресекала все их разговоры о чувствах на корню? Тсукишима чувствует неприятную горечь на языке. Он не хотел, чтобы Ямагучи когда-либо молчал о своих чувствах, он просто не любит обсуждать свои, и если дело обстоит действительно так, то хреновый из него лучший друг.

Одноклассница, считающаяся в их классе самой красивой, подходит к Ямагучи и просит списать последний пример по алгебре.

Тсукишима ждёт.

Ямагучи виновато улыбается — как он делает всегда, — пожимает плечами, — что он делает постоянно, — и говорит ей, что он сам хотел спросить у учительницы, как его сделать. Его дыхание спокойно, пальцы по-прежнему со средней силой сжимают учебник в своих руках. Ноги стоят неподвижно. Румянца нет. На ушах тоже.

Девушка вздыхает, а потом бросает взгляд на Тсукишиму. Тсукишима с отточенным холодным взглядом смотрит на нее в ответ. Ее передергивает, но она берет себя в руки и с наигранным смехом отворачивается. Она идёт к другому однокласснику, которого начинает трясти от одного ее взгляда, а Тсукишима переводит взгляд на Ямагучи.

Ямагучи, который уже потерял ко всему интерес и снова уткнулся лицом в учебник. Страницы переворачиваются с обычными интервалами, и Ямагучи хмурится, когда что-то не понимает.

Все, как всегда.

И это странно.

У Тсукишимы появляется что-то вроде хобби — пялиться на Ямагучи каждый раз, когда тот начинает разговаривать с любыми девушками в их окружении. Это становится чем-то вроде спортивного интереса — получить подтверждение, что мокрые простыни ему не приснились, и Ямагучи действительно подросток с разыгравшимися гормонами.

Тсукишиме, по большей части, все равно. Единственное, что он хочет — это найти, наконец, типаж Ямагучи, и ухмыляться каждый раз, когда девушка, попадающая под описание, будет проходить мимо них. Он хочет дать понять Ямагучи, что все нормально. Что он не будет хмуриться — или, хуже того, высмеивать его, если он вдруг заговорит об отношениях. Пусть эта часть подростковой жизни и обходит его стороной, но он и кантри особо не увлекается, однако каждый раз слушает, что Ямагучи кидает ему в личных сообщениях. Через эти небольшие мелочи он чувствует себя более причастным к чужой жизни. И он не против, ну, выслушать. Или дать свое трезвое, ничем не затуманенное мнение. Ямагучи его друг, и он хочет дать понять ему, что нет таких вещей, о которых ему нужно молчать.

Типаж не находится.

Ямагучи приветливо улыбается каждой девушке, с которой он контактирует по той или иной причине, в его поведении не меняется абсолютно ничего, и Тсукишима начинает скучать. И слегка, немного раздражаться, что происходит каждый раз, когда он теряет время впустую. Он на грани того, чтобы подойти к Ямагучи и прямо спросить, влюблен ли он в кого-нибудь и нужно ли ему пожаловаться на свои неразделенные чувства, и, боже, как же иногда бывает сложно быть хорошим другом.

Ямагучи стоит этого, конечно. И он, и их дружба стоит всех усилий в мире, но не то, чтобы это становилось вдруг менее раздражающим.

К концу третьего дня Тсукишима практически сдается. Он утыкается лицом в парту и готовится вздремнуть те десять минут, что у него есть (он стал просто мастером в таких перерывах с его постоянно сбитым режимом), когда слышит чей-то высокий голос рядом с партой Ямагучи. Он не может узнать его, что странно, ведь за эти дни Ямагучи перекинулся хотя бы парой слов уже со всеми их одноклассницами, и именно это заставляет его поднять голову. И он со вздохом готовится положить ее обратно, когда видит Накамуру-куна — их одноклассника с высоким, ещё не сломавшимся голосом.

И давится этим самым воздухом, когда переводит взгляд на Ямагучи.

Потому что у него приоткрыты губы. Он задерживает дыхание на пару мгновений, и его глаза расширяются, и он нервно сжимает ручку, которую крутил в руках. В целом, он выглядит нормальным, но за последние дни Тсукишима привык подмечать мелочи. 

Как его покрасневшие уши.

Как инстинктивная дрожь чужого тела, когда Накамура-кун наклоняется к нему, и их лица оказываются слишком близко. Если бы Тсукишима не впивался прямо сейчас взглядом в лицо Ямагучи, он бы не заметил короткий, паникующий взгляд на чужие губы. Не заметил бы тихого выдоха облегчения, когда парень выпрямился и отстранился от него. Не заметил, как сильно побелели кончики его пальцев, которые продолжают сжимать эту многострадальную ручку.

Много чего бы он не заметил, если бы не спутал голос своего одноклассника с голосом неизвестной девушки.

Одноклассника.

Парня.

Ямагучи довольно быстро приходит в себя. Его дыхание приходит в норму, уши приобретают естественный оттенок, а пальцы разжимаются. Тсукишима вздрагивает, когда чужая ручка звонко ударяется о поверхность парты.

Ямагучи не поворачивается к нему. Нет надобности. Он даже не знал, что за ним наблюдают.

Тсукишима смотрит на него и чувствует, что сейчас, в данный момент, в этом маленьком и полупустом классе, все его представления и все его шаблоны, связанные с Ямагучи, теперь перестают работать.

Это не было случайностью.

Тсукишима продолжает свое наблюдение, и всего лишь за пару дней он отчётливо может сказать — поведение Ямагучи не было случайностью.

Когда в этот же день они приходят в раздевалку, Тсукишима напрягается и начинает наблюдать за Ямагучи еще пристальнее. Он просто не выдержит, если Ямагучи вдруг начнет пялиться на _Хинату_. Они с ним стали довольно близкими, и одна только мысль об этом вызывает зубную боль. От мысли, что Ямагучи хоть в какой-то альтернативной вселенной может привлекать Хината, ему хочется удавиться. Он очень, невероятно сильно надеется, что вкус Ямагучи лучше, чем _это_.

К счастью, Хината подходит к нему с голым верхом, и Ямагучи криво усмехается на какую-то его фразу, и никаких красных ушей, никакой дрожи у него нет. Тсукишима тайком переводит дух. Ни в раздевалке, ни в принципе за весь этот день не происходит ничего необычного, и он начинает думать, что он ошибся.

Не ошибся.

Когда Тсукишима переключает свое внимание с Ямагучи, разговаривающего с девушками, на Ямагучи, разговаривающего с парнями, все становится довольно очевидным. Он даже не понимает, почему он не замечал этого раньше. Ямагучи пробивает дрожь, когда в его личное пространство вмешиваются парни, но на страх это мало похоже. Он, к сожалению, знает, как выглядит Ямагучи, когда кого-то боится, и с этим страхом его поведение не имеет ничего общего.

Один раз, когда они проходят в узком коридоре вместе с толпой, член баскетбольной команды прижимает его к стене, когда они начинают расходиться, и Ямагучи практически оказывается на грани обморока. Тсукишима учтиво не напоминает, что очки ему зрение все же восполняют. Ямагучи довольно быстро приходит в себя и догонят его на повороте.

Эти два дня оказываются просто удивительными на открытия — Тсукишима узнает, например, что у Ямагучи банально перехватывает дыхание из-за прикосновений. На себе не проверяет — почему-то боязно, — но несколько раз Ямагучи передает что-то из рук в руки, и каждый раз, когда это оказываются руки парня, он задерживает вздох. Или, например, он все же узнает типаж Ямагучи. Высокие парни со спортивным телосложением и низким (предпочтительно, иначе что это за херня с Накамурой-куном) голосом, и это оказывается до того банальным, что он чувствует себя обманутым. Под этот типаж подходит половина школы, даже он сам, и вряд ли Ямагучи будет влюбляться в эту самую половину школу и консультироваться с ним по поводу каждого встречного парня.

Хотя самым большим и довольно неприятным фактом оказывается то, что он понятия не имеет, что ему теперь делать. Ямагучи никогда не говорил ему об этом. Никогда не заикался. Тсукишима бы запомнил, если бы такое произошло. Но Ямагучи молчал, все это время, все года, что они провели рядом друг с другом, и если бы Тсукишима не проявил баранью упертость в последние дни, то он так ничего бы и не узнал.

И именно последняя мысль по какой-то причине сжимает его горло сильнее всего остального.

— Ты в порядке?

Спустя столько времени этот вопрос, наконец-то, задан вслух, а Тсукишима понятия не имеет, что на него отвечать.

«Нет, что ты, все хорошо, отлично, просто замечательно, я просто узнал об огромной части твоей жизни, о которой и подумать не мог, и сейчас пытаюсь свыкнуться с этим и понять, как теперь ко всему относиться».

— Да. Просто… не хочется ни с кем разговаривать.

Ямагучи понимающе кивает и больше не задаёт никаких вопросов. Он перекатывается на кровати, случайно скидывает покрывало на пол и стонет, когда тянется за ним. На его лбу видны капли пота, к вискам прилипают мокрые волосы, футболка задрана практически до груди, на голый живот он ставит холодную банку с лимонадом, и в результате его ноги свешиваются с кровати на пол. Тсукишима не может решить, что ему хочется больше — пялиться на него или никогда больше не смотреть.

Ямагучи лежит на его кровати, изнывая от жары, а Тсукишима не решается его согнать. Обычно он бы сказал:

«Вали на пол, ты пропитаешь мои простыни своим потом».

Или с закатанными глазами съязвил:

«Может, принести тебе коктейль? Тебе тут, вижу, очень хорошо».

Или, на самый крайний случай, подошёл бы к нему и без слов стянул сопротивляющегося и смеющегося парня на пол.

Однако в этот раз то, что Ямагучи практически засыпает, сморенный жарой, помогает ему в его непростой (и довольно глупой) задаче — понять, что же теперь ему делать.

Ямагучи… все тот же Ямагучи. Тсукишиме честно все равно, к какой половине человечества он там испытывает свои чувства — он предположил, что того влечет к девушкам, потому что все так предполагают.

И именно эти мысли вводят его в ступор.

Наверное, из-за этого у Ямагучи возникает много проблем. Да и как им не возникнуть, если одна из излюбленных фраз его матери это: «Надеюсь, я не буду краснеть перед твоей невестой из-за твоих бытовых привычек»? Наверное, он чувствует себя чертовски одиноким. Сколько раз он хотел поделиться своими специфичными проблемами, рассказать о своих чувствах, но просто боялся, что Тсукишима отреагирует как-то не так?

Тсукишима ощущает тянущее чувство в груди, когда думает об этом. Он чувствует его теперь каждый раз, когда переводит свой взгляд на Ямагучи. Он смотрит на его покрасневшее лицо с россыпью веснушек на нем, длинную шею, широкие плечи, смотрит, как он хватает первую попавшуюся тетрадь и начинает махать ей перед лицом.

— Только попробуй ее испортить, я два часа делал эту гребанную географию, — тут же вскидывается Тсукишима, и Ямагучи весело фыркает. И в этот момент, именно тогда, когда Ямагучи фыркает, газировка с его живота падает и разливается повсюду. Тсукишима чертыхается. Ямагучи тоже. Он извиняется, но его судорожный смех и совсем невпечатляющие попытки оттереть газировку со своего живота никак не помогают ему выглядеть виновато. У Тсукишимы, вопреки всему, не получается злиться на него в данный момент.

Вместо этого он чувствует эту щемящую нежность внутри, которая возникает каждый раз, когда Ямагучи делает какую-нибудь глупость и смеётся из-за этого, и чувство привязанности пронзает его целиком.

Ямагучи отсмеивается и просит его подать полотенце, и Тсукишима без слов достает одно из шкафа и отдает его, и Ямагучи приоткрывает губы, когда это происходит. Его глаза чуть расширяются, и он смотрит на него внимательным взглядом, и его губы блестят из-за газировки и его слюны. Тсукишима вздыхает — он знает, что ведет себя странно, но с Ямагучи у него никогда не получалось притворяться и делать вид, что все хорошо.

А сейчас, когда между ними оказывается столько лет притворства и лжи, все желание добавлять в них что-то еще просто пропадает.

Ему нужно время, чтобы решить, что ему делать дальше, и он надеется, что Ямагучи сможет подождать, и те дружеские связи, весь их смех, все улыбки, разговоры, всё то доверие, что связывают их двоих, останутся с ними и желательно на долгий срок.

В последнее время у него входит в привычку не спать из-за Ямагучи и назойливых мыслей о нем.

Тсукишима пытается убедить сеья, что его наблюдения и вывод, сложившийся из них (Ямагучи неинтересны девочки, но вполне себе интересны мальчики) никак не влияют на него самого и на его мнение о своем друге. Пытается.

И ни черта у него не получается.

Его бесит эта зацикленность и его бесит, что он не может понять, _почему_ теперь все воспринимается по-другому. Ямагучи не стал другим человеком, а Тсукишиме всецело все равно, к кому он там испытывает свои чувства. Однако… Все равно… Это ощущается как-то неправильно.

Он пытается представить в своей голове, как Ямагучи идёт за руку с каким-нибудь безликим парнем. У него наверняка высокий рост, и он, вероятнее всего, ходит в какой-нибудь спортивный клуб. Он пытается представить, как Ямагучи прижимается к этому самому безликому парню в объятьях, и как на его лице появляется нежная улыбка, и как он спокойно вздыхает и с любовью сжимает их ладони.

И это выглядит таким чертовски неправильным и неприятным, и из-за этого Тсукишима чувствует, что он сам — чертовски неправильный и неприятный. В чем, черт возьми, его проблема? Почему мысль о Ямагучи в объятьях парня ощущается так вопиюще неправильно? Он начинает морщиться от одной только мысли об этом, и в голове проносятся мысли: «Так не должно быть. Это неправильно. Это ужасающе неправильно». К сожалению, Тсукишима не может понять, что именно его не устраивает. И именно это его и бесит.

Образ безликого парня заменяется образом такой же безликой девушки. Она ниже Ямагучи и куда более фигурнее и мягче любого из парней, и у нее мягкие волосы, и она тихо смеётся, и Ямагучи смотрит на нее все с той же нежной улыбкой и любовью в глазах, и их объятья получаются аккуратными и трепетными.

Тсукишиму пронзает с того, насколько ужасающе неправильно это выглядит в его голове. А потом его пронзает уже другое, неизведанное и непривычное чувство. И осознание.

Хах. Так ему в принципе неприятно, когда он представляет, как Ямагучи обжимается с кем-либо.

Интересно.

И что ему теперь делать с этим?

Тсукишима съезжает со своей подушки вниз, откидывает ненужное покрывало в сторону и со стоном утыкается лицом в матрас кровати. И его прошибает снова.

Простыни. Он так их и не поменял, забыв в дневной суете. В нос ударяет запах персиковой газировки, но куда ярче, куда важнее — запах травяного шампуня, которым он не пользуется, яблочного геля для душа, которого у них отродясь не было, и еле отчётливый, странный, но такой понятный и приятный запах… самого Ямагучи. Он резко обволакивает Тсукишиму и забивается в нос, и Тсукишима задыхается. Он откашливается и переворачивается, но запах никуда не исчезает и, кажется, становится лишь сильнее. Ямагучи пропитал собой все его простыни, и с любой стороны он чувствует его. Он чувствует его знойное, горячее тело, пропитанное потом, он чувствует запах его волос, и…

Запах такой отчётливый, такой приятный, и у него появляется ощущение, что Ямагучи лежит рядом с ним. Он улыбается своей привычной улыбкой, которая появляется каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Тсукишиму, и он что-то шутит про эти самые простыни, и Тсукишима фыркает, даже если эта шутка совсем не смешная. Он хочет встать и сбежать из плена этого запаха, но он пригвождает его к кровати, а фантомный Ямагучи протягивает к нему ладонь и мягко сжимает его плечо.

Все мысли и образы из его головы выметаются. Вместо безликих парней и девушек появляется вполне себе знакомый он сам, и Ямагучи смотрит на него мягко и нежно. Ямагучи в его воображении чуть наклоняет голову, и на его губах играет улыбка, будто Тсукишима только что сказал какую-то язвительную гадость, и он сжимает его пальцы в своих и приближается. Ямагучи прижимается к нему и заключает в теплые и любящие объятья, и Тсукишиму обволакивает его запах, и _вот теперь_ все кажется правильным и таким идеальным.

В Тсукишиме просыпаются странные, несвойственные ему чувства, и ему становится очень тепло. К щекам приливает жар, а глаза расширяются. Внутри плещется что-то яркое и волнительное, и сердце стучит громко-громко и подскакивает к груди. Ох. Нет. Нет, это глупо. Это чертовски глупо. Он не… Он не испытывает _таких_ чувств к Ямагучи. Он никогда не представлял себя и Ямагучи в таком ключе, он никогда не… Никогда не думал, что они когда-нибудь могут… Нет, этого не может быть. Он бы понял. Он ведь не тупой. Он бы понял, если он вдруг влю… Нет. Это… Это тупо, они лучшие друзья, он знает Ямагучи с детства и наблюдал за его взрослением, и это было бы очень и очень глупо, если бы он действительно в него влюб…

Ох.

Тсукишима чувствует, как его придавливает к кровати. Становится жарко, очень жарко, и из-за запаха газировки кружится голова, и ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит. Сердце подскакивает к горлу, в ушах закладывает, и волнение, жуткое, ужасающее скручивает все его внутренности в один тугой узел. Он думает о Ямагучи, лежащем на его кровати. Он вспоминает о капельках пота, которые стекали по его шее и продолжали свой путь под футболкой, вспоминает, какой мокрой была банка газировки из-за того, что он только что достал ее из холодильника, и как стекали капли воды по его обнажённому животу.

Его прошибает резким импульсом возбуждения, и Тсукишима вздрагивает. И замирает. По-хорошему, ему стоит сейчас остановиться. Ему хватит того, о чем он сейчас наразмышлял, с головой, и ему действительно, _действительно_ стоит сейчас встать и осторожно перестелить простыни. Но он вспоминает, как блестела чужая кожа от липкой газировки, как напрягся живот Ямагучи, когда эта самая ледяная газировка пролилась просто повсюду, и его член встаёт с пугающей быстротой.

Дерьмо. Дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо, он должен остановиться, он, блять, должен остановиться, в дружеских отношениях есть черта, и сейчас он явно ее переступает. Он никогда не сможет больше смотреть Ямагучи в глаза, если он сейчас не остановится. Его прошибает стыд, такой яркий и отчаянный, и он пытается спрятаться от него в простынях, но его снова накрывает запах Ямагучи, и…

И неожиданно он думает о его приоткрытых из-за жары губах. Он думает об этих жадных, измученных вздохах, прикрытых глазах и покрасневших из-за жары щек. Интересно, а в понедельник он выглядел так же? Так же крутился на своих простынях, изнывая от жары желания, так же хватал губами воздух и прикусывал их, боясь, что мать может услышать его стоны?

Ох блять. Ох блять, он ведь явно тогда думал о парнях, и… Его работающий на последнем издыхании мозг своеобразно зацикливается на этой мысли, и он думает, как всего минуту назад представлял, что Ямагучи прижимается к нему. Это накладывается друг на друга, и в следующее мгновение Ямагучи в его воображении извивается, пытается прийти к разрядке и судорожно шепчет «Тсукки», по слогу на каждый вздох.

Тсукишиму пробивает дрожь, и он со стоном отчаяния тянет ладонь к своему члену. Он цепляется пальцами за свою простынь — Ямагучи в его голове цепляется за свою простынь, он проводит ладонью по всей длине — Ямагучи делает то же самое, пытаясь заглушить свои стоны подушкой, он думает, каким бы, черт возьми, шумным был Ямагучи, каким бы он, никогда не сидящий на одном месте, был дерганным, и…

Мысль, что Ямагучи думает о нем, что он мог бы изнывать от желания из-за него, творит с ним что-то невообразимое. Ямагучи снова стонет «Тсукки», только в этот раз — на пике оргазма, и его выкрик получается совсем несдержанным и далеко не тихим, и его искусанные губы продолжают шептать его имя, пока волна оргазма смывает все его мысли подчистую, и…

Тсукишима чувствует, как волна тягучего удовольствия прошибает и его тело, и он прикусывает губу. У него никогда не было проблем с подавлением громким звуков, но сейчас ему хочется застонать на всю комнату, хочется вскрикнуть вместе с Ямагучи, хочется разделить их стоны, даже если воображаемые, на двоих. Он приходит в себя и тяжело, загнанно дышит, уткнувшись лицом в кровать. Запах Ямагучи никуда не исчез, а сейчас и вовсе придавливает его к мокрым простыням.

Ох.

Он. Он действительно. Только что.

Ох.

**Ох же блять.**


	2. 2

Либо Тсукишима откровенно плох в самоубеждении, либо фраза «все подростки фантазируют друг о друге» — невероятно дерьмовая, потому что стыд и не думает проходить. Вернее сказать, он только увеличивается. С каждым новым взглядом на Ямагучи этот самый стыд накрывает его с головой, и он поспешно отводит глаза в другую сторону.

— Перестань пялиться на меня! Ты пугаешь! Хочешь подраться?!

Что приводит вот к таким вот фразам авторства одного печально известного рыжего идиота. Тсукишима кидает на Хинату тяжёлый взгляд, и тот подпрыгивает и сжимает ладони в кулаки, будто действительно собирается влезть в драку.

— Заткнись, коротышка, ты даже не допрыгнешь до моего лица.

Хината яростно краснеет, а сбоку слышится смех Ямагучи, и Тсукишима дергается. Он автоматически смотрит на него, и Ямагучи с улыбкой прищуривается, когда ловит на себе его взгляд. У него немного покрасневшие щеки и озорство в глазах.

— Да ладно, Тсукки. На твоём месте я бы отошёл. Шое мелкий, но довольно воинственный.

Его мозг зацикливается на двух вещах сразу — на этом лукавом «Тсукки» и на этом быстром, невозмутимом «Шое».

Первое проносится в его голове вместе с ночными фантазиями, а второе посылает укол в сердце.

Наверное, было бы проще, если бы его скудное воображение выбрало не это «Тсукки», которое Ямагучи произносит в реальной жизни с периодичностью в несколько минут… И в этот момент Тсукишима прикладывается головой к шкафчику. Было бы проще, если бы его скудное воображение вообще не работало — тогда его не охватывала бы тошнота при каждом взгляде на Ямагучи.

А «Шое»… Что-то тягучее, темное просыпается в нем, когда он думает, что Ямагучи называет Хинату по имени. Внутри мучительно тянет, и он хочет, отчаянно хочет, чтобы Ямагучи перестал называть его так.

Собственнические замашки непривычны, но и не новы — что-то алое и жгучее вспыхивает в нем каждый раз, когда Ямагучи начинает сближаться с кем-либо еще. Это глупо, он знает. Но он не может избавиться от этого скребущего горло чувства, появляющегося каждый раз, когда Ямагучи улыбается кому-то еще. Он вспоминает о своих ночных мыслях — не о тех, за которые ему до жути стыдно, а о тех, где Ямагучи был счастлив и смотрел с любовью на кого-то кроме него, и отчаянно старается их от себя отогнать.

Он впервые так выкладывается на тренировке, и все смотрят на него с заторможенным удивлением, но ему все равно. Он поддается монотонным упражнениям, и все мысли из его головы улетучиваются. К концу тренировки он выматывается так, что с трудом стоит, но оно того стоило. В его голове — блаженный туман, и он не может сосредоточиться ни на чём. Каким-то образом в его голову все же проникает образ Ямагучи с запрокинутой головой, но не вызывает в нем, уставшем до предела, совершенно ничего.

— Хэй, Тсукки, все?..

Тсукишима поворачивается, и его ноги подшатываются, и он с поразительным спокойствием думает:

«Я сейчас навернусь на глазах всей команды».

Ямагучи вскрикивает, когда Тсукишима действительно поддается вперед, и через мгновение он подставляет ему свое плечо. Другая его ладонь ложится на спину, и Тсукишиме кажется, что, даже сквозь ткань футболки, она попросту обжигает его.

Лицо Ямагучи так близко, и он взволнованно о чем-то спрашивает, и от него пахнет потом и арбузным шампунем, и его кожа горячая — боже, какая же она горячая, и его губы обеспокоенно кривятся, когда Тсукишима ничего не отвечает. Он внезапно чувствует, как вся кровь с его лица устремляется… куда-то не туда, и буквально отшатывается. Ямагучи с беспокойством наблюдает за тем, как его начинает пошатывать снова, но Тсукишима прикусывает губу практически до крови и уходит, ни разу на него не взглянув.

Он понимает, что Ямагучи, потерянный, стоит прямо посреди спортзала и отчаянно хочет ему помочь.

Только вот в этом самом случае он не сможет сделать для него совершенно ничего.

Он с силой вжимается в кровать и стонет, когда понимает, что такими темпами на сон у него совершенно не останется времени. На спине до сих пор горит прикосновение Ямагучи, а щека помнит то случайное прикосновение волос Ямагучи к нежной коже, вызвавшее щекотку. Он вспоминает о таких совершенно неважных деталях, как родинка на его плече, шрам над коленкой и привычка посасывать палочку от мороженого ещё долгое время после того, как оно уже оказывается съеденным. Он отчаянно, до боли хочет прикоснуться к себе, но он знает, что рано или поздно его голова заполнится образами Ямагучи, как бы сильно он не старался не думать ни о чем.

Он думал, что с такой чудовищной усталостью уснет сразу же, как рухнет на кровать, но дурацкий душ придал ему сил, и он ворочается уже третий час. Возбужден он второй. Он прикусывает губы и впивается ногтями в свои ладони, но ничего, совершенно ничего не помогает. Он не может успокоиться. Обычно у него нет с этим проблем, он спокойно может не прикасаться к себе неделями, и его дико раздражает, когда тело все же требует своего. Но даже тогда он не представляет ничего. Однажды он довел себя до разрядки, думая о биосинтезе белка. Ничто не возбуждает его в равной степени, и, о каких бы частях тела или образах он не думал, он просто ничего не чувствует.

Ну. До вчерашнего дня.

Он понятия не имеет, что же пошло не так. Это же… Ямагучи. За все эти годы он успел увидеть обнаженным каждую часть его тела вместе и по отдельности, и они прикасались друг к другу немыслимое количество раз. Какое-то время они даже засыпали вместе, когда было так лень вставать с чужой кровати и перелазить на специально постеленный футон. Они уже давно привыкли друг к другу, так почему сейчас все пошло под откос? 

Ямагучи в его голове лукаво улыбается — прямо как сегодня утром, — и дразняще целует его в губы, и Тсукишима в бессилии ударяет кулаком по кровати. Когда он это делает, то поддается вперед. Напряжённый член скользит по кровати, и все тело пронзает вспышка удовольствия.

Надо просто переждать. Он успокоит свое неугомонное тело, и, даже если понадобится вся ночь, он потратит эту самую ночь на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Он уже перешёл черту, далеко за, и, возможно, в будущем он сможет даже посмеяться над этим.

Если он будет переступать через эту черту регулярно, смешно быть перестанет.

В коридоре слышатся шаги, и он неосознанно задерживает дыхание. Он прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы его тяжёлое, судорожное дыхание не выдало его с головой, и делает долгий, глубокий выдох, когда шаги стихают.

И почти вскрикивает, когда в кромешной темноте его комнаты вспыхивает экран телефона. Тсукишима долгие две минуты размышляет, стоит ли оно вообще того, а потом со вздохом нашаривает очки на тумбочке и свой телефон.

Ямагучи.

Стон вырывается сам собой. А Ямагучи может не писать ему тогда, когда он всеми силами пытается о нем не думать? Тсукишима пару секунд размышляет, а потом открывает сообщение — все равно не сможет перестать о нем думать, если так и оставит.

[С тобой все хорошо? Ты сегодня перетрудился, я волнуюсь. Хочешь поговорить? Или ещё что. Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?]

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя? — в следующий же момент спрашивает Ямагучи, с ухмылкой глядя ему в глаза. Он сидит на его бедрах, и его пальцы играются с воротником его рубашки. Он наклоняется, и между губами остаётся всего пара сантиметров, и когда он поддается вперед, Ямагучи резко поднимается.

— Ямагучи… — долгим стоном тянет он, не совсем осознавая, что этот стон вырывается с его губ не только в воображении.

Он не может прогнать эту картинку из своей головы. Ямагучи смотрит жадно, нетерпеливо, и Тсукишима чувствует слабость внутри от простой фантазии. Он думает, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы Ямагучи по-настоящему прижал его к поверхности кровати. Он представляет, как тот мягко убирает ладонь с его лица, и его глаза горят решимостью, и в следующий момент чужие губы, наконец-то, утягивают его в сладкий, глубокий поцелуй. Ямагучи тянет низ его футболки к самой груди, и Тсукишима в реальности делает то же самое.

Блять.

Он опять делает это.

Тсукишима зажмуривается и переворачивается, и дыхание выходит из его груди хриплым и тяжёлым. Ему не хватает воздуха, под глазами — белые круги, и, боже, как же он хочет сунуть руку под одеяло, и в то же время хочет, чтобы…

Новое сообщение.

[Хотел бы я уметь читать твои мысли иногда (ノ_<。) Или хотя бы быть рядом]

Ямагучи откидывает его одеяло и залазит прямо на него, и Тсукишима может ощутить фантомный вес на своем теле. Кей давится воздухом. Он проводит по своему животу ладонью вслед за призрачными прикосновениями Ямагучи, и его пробивает дрожь, когда он стягивает резинку трусов.

На Ямагучи красная футболка, которую он купил на этих выходных, и на его подбородке покраснение, и на плече — серый синяк. Он мягко проводит по его плечу, как делает всегда, чтобы удостовериться, что он в порядке, и в его глазах — лукавый огонек, от которого все внутри подкашивается. Он вскидывает бедра и вспоминает судорожное, со смешинками в голосе:

— Тихо, нас убьют, если заметят.

Он стонет, когда воспоминания в его голове смешиваются с фантазиями, и не может это остановить. Ему требуется всего два движения ладонью, чтобы перед глазами появилась сладкая дымка, и, блять…

Все заканчивается быстро. В один момент он, вслед за Ямагучи, проводит пальцем по соску, и в этот же — сжимает головку, и вот Тсукишима уже сжимает зубы, чтобы не разбудить своим выкриком весь дом. Он вовремя поднимает бедро и с белым шумом в голове вытирает ноги своими трусами, которые нашаривает на полу.

Ямагучи ему больше не пишет.

На ночные сообщения Тсукишима не отвечает.

Тсукишима успевает пройти все пять стадий принятия неизбежного за неполные два дня.

С утра он пытается отрицать. Это было всего лишь два раза, и что, что никогда раньше ни один человек не вызывал в нем такого? Он уверен, что у многих хороших друзей есть подобные постыдные истории, и то, что он дрожит лишь от мысли о руках Ямагучи на его животе, совершенно ничего не значит.

Когда он встречает Ямагучи на утренней тренировке (тот не решился зайти за ним), то в Тсукишиме поднимается волна гнева на себя и свое дурацкое тело. Он дергается каждый раз, когда Ямагучи пытается поговорить с ним, и в конце концов не выдерживает и просит Ямагучи оставить его в покое. Плечи Ямагучи опускаются, и он выглядит потерянным, но в итоге он просто кивает и больше не подходит к нему. Тсукишима чувствует сожаление, яркое и острое, разочарование в самом себе и… облегчение. К сожалению, оно длится недолго. Под конец тренировки Ямагучи сжимает ладони на своих коленях, его дыхание вырывается тяжёлыми выдохами с его губ, и несколько прядей волос прилипают ко лбу. Губы у него покрасневшие и покусанные. Тсукишима прикладывается лбом к стене спортзала, испугав Асахи-сана, и издает долгий, пронзительный стон. Ямагучи вздрагивает, когда слышит его, но не осмеливается спросить, что случилось. Тсукишима зажмуривается и прикладывается головой ещё раз, напоследок, и возбуждение спадает.

Под конец дня, ночью, лёжа в своей кровати, он пытается представить плоскую грудь, широкие плечи и россыпь родинок (ни в коем случае не веснушек) на смуглом теле. Может, это действительно сработает? Он пытается представить темноволосого парня с томным взглядом и тяжёлым дыханием, срывающимся с его губ. Футболки на нем нет, и отсутствие груди очевидно. Он мягко улыбается, глядя на него, и проводит ладонью по его животу.

Тсукишима не чувствует ничего.

Когда он случайно вспоминает, что Ямагучи обожает, когда играются с его волосами, и без того зыбкая, шаткая фантазия рушится, и вместо выдуманного парня появляется вполне себе настоящий.

После этого он чувствует беспомощность. Острую, жгучую беспомощность. У него не остаётся сил ни на что, и он думает только о том, что он все разрушил. Все их вечерние посиделки, все их ночёвки, все потягивания и стоны Ямагучи, все те вещи, что тот делал в его присутствии, не задумываясь. Он все испортил. Если Ямагучи узнает об этом, то ни за что его не простит. Он _уже_ все разрушает, отстраняясь от него, и Тсукишима пялится в потолок несколько часов и засыпает под самое утро. Проснувшись через два часа, он чувствует себя невероятно разбито, и время тут ни при чем.

И, наконец-то, он смиряется. Ямагучи случайно отсоединяет свои наушники от телефона, и на весь класс, прямо посреди урока, начинает играть опенинг из Наруто. Он жутко краснеет и закрывает лицо ладонями, когда по всему классу разносится волна смешков, и практически ударяется лбом об эту самую парту, когда в извинениях кланяется возмущенному учителю. От коридора его это все равно не спасает, и он шепчет что-то наподобие: «Говорила мама, что аниме до добра не доведет», и несколько одноклассников прыскают, безуспешно прячась от взгляда учителя за тетрадями. Их отправляют вслед за Ямагучи, и после, на перемене, они собираются в одну кучку и начинают с криками что-то обсуждать.

И именно в тот момент, когда он смотрит на красного, смущенного Ямагучи, на его дерганые движения, на его прикушенную губу и сжатые в кулаки пальцы, Тсукишима чувствует удушающее и сжимающее все внутренности чувство внутри.

Ему нравится Ямагучи. Тсукишима знал это, эта мысль всегда мягко обогревала, когда становилось до безумия одиноко. Он доверяет Ямагучи, потому что знает, что Ямагучи сделает все, чтобы это самое доверие оправдать. Ямагучи — самый важный человек в его жизни, и это знание всегда его успокаивает. Ямагучи понимает его, как никто другой, и терпит, честно говоря, слишком много. Он всегда рядом. И Тсукишиме становится просто невыносимо, когда он думает, что когда-нибудь Ямагучи найдет себе кого-то, на кого будет смотреть с любовью и невообразимой нежностью.

Сейчас, когда он задумывается над этим, все становится довольно очевидным. Сейчас, когда ко всему этому примешался ещё и физический аспект, Тсукишима понимает ярко и четко:

Он влюблен.

Он влюблен столько времени, но со своим отсутствующим опытом и беспомощностью в чувственных аспектах он никогда этого не осознавал.

Тсукишима привыкает к этому чувству — вернее, к его осознанию, — около недели. Когда Тсукишима говорит Ямагучи простое «Привет» и готовится сказать какую-нибудь нелепую отговорку своей раздражительности, тот расплывается в радостной улыбке и заводит разговор ни о чем, и Тсукишима чувствует себя невероятно жалким.

И таким, таким влюбленным.

Это чувство — чувство влюбленности в Ямагучи, — не является новым для него. Тсукишима и раньше ощущал эту теплоту внутри, когда Ямагучи вел себя, как… ну, Ямагучи. Когда смеялся с его замечаний, когда шутливо спорил со своей мамой, когда лажал в незначительных бытовых мелочах, когда проявлял решимость, а после этого не мог двигаться от смущения. Он чувствует радость, и тепло, и привязанность, и странное, щемящее чувство внутри, когда Ямагучи даёт понять ему, что он важен. Что его характер, отпугивающий большую часть людей вокруг, для Ямагучи не является помехой.

И его улыбка.

Что-то внутри Тсукишимы всегда замирает, когда Ямагучи улыбается ему этой мягкой улыбкой, которая отражается в его глазах.

И ты, Тсукишима, только сейчас понял, что влюблен?

Браво, Кей. Ты идиот.

Хината жалуется. Вообще, он делает это довольно часто, если дело не касается волейбола — в этом случае он становится раздражающим фанатичным придурком, не знающим сна и отдыха. Обычно Тсукишима не вслушивается, что там у него опять произошло, лишь иногда, когда хочет поиздеваться над ним, не упускает своего шанса. Но сейчас Ямагучи внимательно выслушивает, как Хината с тихим нытьем что-то говорит ему, и Тсукишима не может остаться в стороне.

Он в очередной раз думает о своих чувствах, которые не осознавал столько времени, и еле сдерживается от раздражённого выдоха.

Хината говорит:

— За последний тест я набрал тридцать два балла.

Тсукишима молчит и незаинтересованно переодевается.

Ямагучи вздыхает и отвечает ему:

— Я по биологии еле перешел порог.

И Тсукишима оброняет, застегивая пуговицы:

— С тобой позаниматься?

Хината издает громкий возмущенный звук.

Ямагучи расцветает, на его лице появляется радостная и солнечная улыбка, и он кивает. И если сначала Тсукишима чувствует слабость и волнение из-за этой улыбки, то потом внезапно осознает, что Ямагучи окажется в его комнате и они проведут целый вечер наедине.

И вот таким образом они сидят совсем рядом, их колени прижаты друг к другу, их локти периодически сталкиваются, и Тсукишима на грани от того, чтобы позорно вскочить и убежать на кухню.

— Я не могу запомнить всю эту чушь с сахаридами. Если она опять не уткнется в свой журнал, давая нам шанс списать, я точно завалю.

— М-м-м, записки не вариант?

— Она опять пересадит тебя в другой конец класса, к остальным отличникам, — сухо говорит Ямагучи, поджимая губы, а потом растекается по поверхности стола. — Я видел, как Ямамото списывал, пока она пялилась на нас. Ненавижу старшую школу.

Тсукишима фыркает, благодарный Ямагучи за то, что своей болтовней тот отвлекает его от судорожного _наши колени и локти прикасаются и если я наклонюсь то уткнусь лицом в его волосы._

Ямагучи приподнимается, перечитывает абзац в учебнике и начинает задумчиво посасывать карандаш.

Благодарным Тсукишима быть перестает.

Он чувствует, как у него начинают гореть щеки, и тянется за своими конспектами, чтобы спрятать лицо. Ямагучи молчаливо наблюдает за тем, как он перелистывает страницы, и наклоняется так близко, что практически кладет подбородок на его плечо, когда Тсукишима начинает вчитываться в текст. Тсукишима замирает. Ямагучи, не замечая этого, начинает читать вслух. Тсукишима слушает, как он зачитывает текст про углеводы, и понимает, что сейчас умрет.

К счастью, Ямагучи избавляет его от прелестной участи схватить сердечный приступ в школьные годы и со вздохом тянет:

— Я ни за что в жизнь не выучу это. У меня отключаются мозги, когда дело доходит до биологии. Даже твой красивый почерк не срабатывает.

Тсукишима приподнимает брови.

Ямагучи тут же начинает защищаться.

— Ты аккуратно ведёшь записи, это помогает! И в них куда больше информации, чем в учебниках! И куда понятнее!

— Я читаю дополнительную литературу, — рассеяно отвечает Тсукишима, отвлекаясь на чужие выдохи в свою шею, и молится всем богам, чтобы Ямагучи не связал дрожь его тела со своими действиями. Он мягко отстраняется, делая вид, что тянется за ненужными им книгами, и что-то внутри него жалостливо вздыхает, когда он перестает испытывать тепло чужого тела. Это самое «что-то» хочет, отчаянно желает сидеть рядом с Ямагучи, прижиматься к его боку, ловить все его тихие вздохи и выдохи и наслаждаться теми прикосновениями, что ему удается урвать.

Мозг перевешивает остальные части тела, и он отодвигается ещё дальше. Ямагучи, поглощённый жалостью к себе, этого не замечает. Его колену становится тут же холодно без ощущения чужой кожи, прижатой к его.

Один из минусов резкого осознания своей влюбленности — прикосновения теперь просто обжигают. И при этом их не хватает. Отчаянно не хватает. Раньше Тсукишима никогда не замечал, как же мало они друг к другу прикасаются. Впрочем, та часть его мозга, которая отвечает за разум, а не кое-что ещё, говорит, что это к лучшему. Что с его реакцией на прикосновения Ямагучи эти самые прикосновения стоит вообще сократить. Что им не стоит прижиматься плечами, сидя за одним столом.

Что эта жажда, этот жар, это обжигающее и затуманенное поощрять нельзя ни в коем случае.

Ямагучи отламывает кусочек шоколада и задумчиво жуёт его, и Тсукишима, не раздумывая, шлепает его по запястью правой руки своей тетрадью. Ямагучи ошарашенно смотрит ему в глаза и роняет ручку на пол. Тсукишима, практически шипя, говорит:

— Я не дам тебе своими грязными пальцами листать мои учебники.

Ошарашенное выражение лица пропадает, и на его месте возникает улыбка. Или же… ухмылка. Насмешливая ухмылка, причину которой Тсукишима не понимает ровно до того момента, пока Ямагучи не поднимает ладони к своему лицу и не говорит:

— Хорошо, Тсукки. Я буду держать свои пальцы…

Он показательно, глядя ему в глаза, сует указательный палец в рот. Тсукишима может увидеть кончик его юркого языка, слизывающий остатки шоколада с кончика пальца. Он может видеть его губы, мягко посасывающие подушечку. Он может видеть его озорной взгляд и ухмылку, когда он высовывает палец изо рта и тут же пихает ещё один. Он может видеть, как он медленно и тщательно облизывает свои пальцы, не сводя с него своего взгляда…

И может чувствовать, что он задыхается.

— …чистыми.

Тсукишима не понимает смысла фразы, которую закончил Ямагучи. Он не понимает смысла его действий, не может в должной мере оценить их привычные подколки и подтрунивания друг над другом. Все, о чем он думает — его шустрый язык и его тонкие губы и его длинные пальцы и боже он ужасный человек и он будет гореть в аду.

Вернее, пытается думать.

Кровь резко приливает не в голову, а в совершенно другое место, и он не может сосредоточиться ни на чём другом.

Взгляд Ямагучи меняется с озорного на обеспокоенный, и он спрашивает:

— Все в поря—

— Отвратительно, — хрипит Тсукишима, не в силах отвести взгляд. Он прокашливается, но возбуждение меньше не становится, и он трясущимися руками откладывает учебник в сторону. — Просто…

Пиздец как горячо.

— Отвратительно.

Ямагучи расслабляется. Он улыбается, после чего достает влажные салфетки из сумки и уже подобающим образом протирает ладони. Тсукишима выжидает пару минут, а после бормочет про туалет и выходит из комнаты.

К счастью, его самоконтроля хватает на то, чтобы не пускать ладонь в штаны, когда через пару стен сидит тот, кто и вызвал такую реакцию.

К сожалению, все, что он сейчас хочет — это почувствовать его язык на себе.


	3. Chapter 3

Тсукишима раздумывает над тем, стоит ли пытаться избавиться от этих внезапно открывшихся чувств к Ямагучи, слишком долгое время. Он размышляет над своими чувствами, над тем, что они дают ему, над этим ощущением, которое он испытывает, когда смотрит на Ямагучи, и… Избавиться от этого тепла, от этой нежности, от этой окрыляющей влюбленности? Он испытывает такую невероятную легкость, думая об этом, и он может часами размышлять о своих чувствах и о том, кто эти самые чувства вызывает. Он не знает, почему, но любить Ямагучи так легко. Он хороший, у него красивая улыбка, теплые ладони, невероятная чуткость и любовь к его шуткам.

Любимая часть его дня — когда они в тишине делают уроки, и Тсукишима может смотреть на сосредоточенного Ямагучи и отмечать каждую мелочь в его внешности, и он позволяет себе плавать в невысказанном и таком светлом, и его сердце бьётся с ускоренной частотой, и все хорошо. Его чувства надежно сокрыты, они друзья, и Ямагучи будет рядом, если потребуется.

Вместо физики его мозг теперь занимает, ну, любая мелочь, которая относится к Ямагучи, и это оказывается приятным разнообразием. Думать о магнитном потоке, индукции и иже с ним может быть выматывающим. А мысли о Ямагучи… придают ему сил.

(Особенно когда он опять слишком много думает о чужих пальцах, и ему становится жизненно необходимым перестать думать об этом, поэтому он выкладывается на тренировке куда больше обычного).

С другой стороны, это… неправильно. Это очень, чертовски неправильно, ведь Ямагучи — его лучший друг, и Тсукишима чувствует себя обманщиком. Лучшие друзья не влюбляются друг в друга. Лучшие друзья не испытывают трепет от чужих прикосновений, не мечтают накрыть чужие губы своими, не думают о том, как бы здорово было переплести их пальцы. Ямагучи считает его своим другом, и Тсукишима чувствует себя так, будто он пользуется этим. И эти дурацкие фантазии, возбуждение, за которое ему безумно стыдно, его разрядка, за которую ему стыдно вдвойне…

Ямагучи заслуживает лучшего. И лучшего друга, и лучшего обращения.

Поэтому, когда Ямагучи с улыбкой смотрит на него, или мягко прикасается, или смеётся над его язвительными комментариями, он позволяет тёплому и сжимающему внутренности расцветать изнутри и вместе с этим чувствует, как в нем поднимается разочарование и гнев на самого себя. Он тихо улыбается, и их глаза встречаются, и Тсукишима думает о том, какой же он красивый и как же красиво блестят его глаза, и вместе с этим он так сильно хочет, чтобы это все просто прекратилось. Чтобы был просто Ямагучи, его друг, одноклассник, сокомандник, который всегда подставит свое плечо, если потребуется, но…

Не более того.

Его тело немного успокаивается, и зачастую ему хватает холодного душа, и после он без единой мысли ложится спать. К сожалению, дневные неожиданные вспышки возбуждения он обуздать не в силах. Они вспыхивают, как гром среди ясного неба, и Тсукишима лишь чудом избегает любого общества в такие моменты. На их подавление ему требуется куда больше времени, потому что Ямагучи постоянно, всегда находится рядом. Тсукишима пытается убедить себя, что он не может контролировать это, так что какая разница? Он изматывает себя чувством вины, и спустя какое-то время сокращает все их прикосновения к минимуму. Ямагучи не понимает, Ямагучи растерян, Ямагучи обижен, но Ямагучи смиряется, и…

Все хорошо.

Его секрет надежно сокрыт, Ямагучи о нем даже не догадывается, и все хорошо.

Дело в том, что Ямагучи нравятся парни. Он вздрагивает, когда кто-то вмешивается в его личное пространство, и у него приоткрываются губы, когда чужая кожа оказывается слишком близко к его. У него краснеют уши и начинают дрожать пальцы. Это все происходит мимолётно и практически незаметно, но Тсукишима уже привык замечать каждые мелочи в его поведении.

Когда Тсукишима наклоняется, Ямагучи чуть улыбается и приближается ближе, чтобы услышать его.

Когда Тсукишима кладет ладонь на его плечо, он чуть покачивается вперёд и ничего не отвечает.

В его присутствии Ямагучи ведёт себя спокойно. Он не вздрагивает (кроме тех случаев, когда того требует ситуация), не краснеет (та же история) и не дрожит на его прикосновения. Он ведёт себя, как обычно. 

Дело в том, что Ямагучи нравятся парни. Ему просто не нравится Тсукишима.

Может, Ямагучи и не будет злиться на него. Не будет игнорировать, отстраняться, не будет делать любые другие вещи, которые мог бы сделать любой другой парень на его месте, если Тсукишима скажет, что он ему нравится. Но ему станет ощутимо… некомфортно. Их дружба приобретет совершенно другой оттенок, и каждое действие, каждое слово Тсукишимы будет неосознанно оцениваться с разных сторон. Они начнут следить за каждым своим шагом, и им просто станет… неловко друг с другом.

Основная причина, по которой внутри него вспыхивает нежная привязанность — осознание, что ему не надо задумываться над тем, что он ведёт себя не так. Ямагучи не надо задумываться, что он ведёт себя не так. Их разговоры протекают естественно, и им не нужно думать над своими словами, чтобы ненароком друг друга не обидеть — они уже привыкли к границам друг друга и знают, что следует, а что не следует говорить. Им всегда было комфортно друг с другом. Возможно, именно поэтому Ямагучи любить так легко.

Тсукишима скорее удавится, чем позволит себе разрушить все своими собственными руками.

И поэтому он молчит.

Однако это не значит, что это не тяжело.

Тсукишима бы хотел нравиться Ямагучи в ответ. Он бы хотел вызывать в нем такое же отчаянное и сильное желание, хотел бы чувствовать себя любимым, хотел бы целоваться с ним и держаться за руки, хотел бы знать, что никто, ни одна живая душа не сможет забрать его. У Тсукишимы нет опыта в отношениях, он никогда не представлял себя с кем-либо, но с Ямагучи… это так легко. Так легко представить, как после очередной подколки Ямагучи встанет на цыпочки и подарит ему легкий поцелуй, так легко представить, как после тренировки они дойдут до развилки и Тсукишима наклонится, чтобы накрыть чужие губы своими, так легко представить, как Ямагучи будет называть его «своим парнем», а Тсукишима будет вздыхать, но ухмылка все равно появится на его лице.

Так легко.

Основная проблема состоит в том, что он может только представить.

Тсукишима с трудом приспосабливается к своим внезапно открывшимся чувствам, и однажды, когда их сокомандники шумят и творят какое-то безумие на фоне, когда Ямагучи просто хочет, чтобы он его услышал, все превращается в сущий кошмар.

Ямагучи мог бы просто повысить голос. Мог бы подойти ближе к нему и сказать то, что он хотел сказать, на тон повыше, и Тсукишима услышал его. Мог бы сохранить свой комментарий при себе и сказать его вечером, после тренировки. Мог бы.

Но вместо этого он прижимается к его плечу и приподнимается на цыпочках, и его губы случайно мажут по его уху. Ямагучи делает выдох прямо на его расгоряченную от тренировки кожу, и Тсукишима вздрагивает, и его тело покрывается мурашками, и в голове проносятся молитвы всем богам, что он только знает, и

Тсукишима дергает головой, и чужой нос проводит по его щеке, а после — мгновенно отдаляется от его лица, и Ямагучи цепляется за его предплечье, чтобы не упасть. Как Тсукишима вел себя раньше? Как обычный, не влюбленный Тсукишима повел бы себя в этой ситуации? Он бы сбросил чужие прикосновения? Позволил Ямагучи сказать то, что он там хотел сказать, и тренировка потекла бы своим чередом? Не обратил внимания на это прикосновение и сосредоточился только на чужой фразе? Что бы он сделал? Что бы он, черт возьми, сделал?!

— Эти придурки такие шумные. Они могли бы забить пару мячей просто звуковой волной.

Ямагучи перекатывается с носков на пятки и прижимается к нему еще ближе, и внутри Тсукишимы загорается неоновая кричащая вывеска со знаком «ОПАСНО». Внутри все мгновенно вспыхивает, и он еле подавляет инстинктивную дрожь на такое же инстинктивное действие.

«Нет, отвратительный ты человек, успокойся», — мысленно командует он сам себе, но это не помогает. Все его тело, мысли, чувства концентрируются только и исключительно на Ямагучи, и ему перестает хватать дыхания.

Ямагучи, как и тысячи раз до этого, просто хотел пошутить. В последнее время он сдружился со всеми сокомандниками, поэтому естественно, что он не хочет, чтобы его язвительные фразы на их счет были услышаны. Он доверяет ему, поэтому и понижает свой голос, чтобы услышать мог один только Тсукишима.

Он доверяет ему.

Тсукишима ещё раз вздыхает, успокаивая свои нервы, а потом бормочет какую-то чушь, делая голос ниже, а обстановку между ними ещё… интимнее.

— Хината явно какое-то животное, раз эта необходимость отвечать криком на каждую фразу второгодок у него чуть ли не инстинктивна.

Ямагучи фыркает, и это посылает целую кучу мурашек по телу Тсукишимы. Он забывает, что они в раздевалке, полной посторонних для них обоих людей. Сейчас есть лишь они двое, в своем маленьком мирке, в который не проникают остальные звуки, в котором есть только их вздохи, выдохи и насмешливые, язвительные фразы, и даже воздух тут чувствуется иначе. Он выходит горячими, тяжёлыми выдохами, и что-то внутри него громко кричит, когда Ямагучи утыкается лбом в его плечо.

Ямагучи снова задевает губами его ухо, и внутри него разгорается что-то темное и жгучее, и он спешит отойти, прежде чем это «что-то» высвободится и выльется прямо на Ямагучи, который просто хотел переброситься с ним парой язвительных фраз, и Ямагучи почему-то молчит и не улыбается, и он смотрит на него, и его глаза — темнее обычного.

А нет.

Он хмыкает.

Его плечи расправляются, и по его телу проходит дрожь, и он говорит, уже не следя за громкостью:

— Он кричит и в разговоре со мной. Думаю, это его естественная реакция на посторонних.

Ладно. Это смешно.

Это смешно, и Тсукишима издает пару смешков, и Ямагучи отвечает такими же, но он все равно не спешит разорвать эту тягучую, сладкую атмосферу между ними.

Вместо этого ее разрывает Ямагучи.

Он бормочет что-то себе под нос, после чего кидает ему кривую улыбку и стремительно уходит из раздевалки, забыв свою бутылку с водой.

Гипотетический румянец на его ушах так и не появился.

Жаль.

[Так либо ты выбираешь за меня что мне стоит купить либо я выстрелю себе в ногу я торчу здесь уже несколько часов]  
[Изображение]  
[Изображение]  
[Изображение]

Тсукишима промаргивается, когда получает кучу сообщений от Ямагучи с утра (ладно, уже полдень, но он принципиально не встаёт в воскресенье раньше трёх), и промаргивается ещё раз, когда до него доходит смысл.

Ямагучи просит выбрать ему… одежду? Он точно не проснулся в какой-то тупой версии альтернативной реальности?

Он резко понимает, что сообщения как бы были посланы в реальном времени, а он не отвечает уже четыре минуты, и быстро набирает ответ.

[кхх, такие радикальные меры?]  
[я не разбираюсь, бери что нравится]

[В том-то и дело, что мне нравится ВСЕ]  
[Толстовка удобная и теплая, но я давно хотел купить себе подобное пальто, НО мне нравится, как эта рубашка смотрится на мне, и я уже полчаса сижу в примерочной и консультантка уже волнуется]

Тсукишима задерживает взгляд на рубашке… На темной рубашке с яркими красными вкраплениями по всей поверхности, и у нее, кажется, воздушные рукава, и она выглядит свободной, и Тсукишима правда сосет в подобных терминах, поэтому даже не пытается как-то обозвать отдельные элементы одежды.

Ему внезапно, просто до смерти, хочется узнать, как Ямагучи будет выглядеть в ней.

Поэтому он, перевернувшись на живот и зевнув, пишет:

[мб мне было бы проще если бы это все было щас на тебе]

Ответ не приходит долгие пять минут, и Тсукишима успевает уже практически задремать снова. Но вот, наконец, ему приходит три сообщения подряд, и он с трепетом открывает их диалог.

Чтобы с криком (позже он во всем винит свой сонный мозг) откинуть телефон на другой конец кровати и с широкими, паническими глазами пялиться на него издалека.

[Изображение]  
[Изображение]  
[Изображение]

На первой фотографии Ямагучи выглядит мило. На нем зеленая толстовка с собачкой, и он надувает щеки, и он выглядит таким мягким, что Тсукишима резко мечтает о том, чтобы он оказался сейчас его в кровати — только для того, чтобы уснуть в его теплых и мягких объятьях. Тсукишима мысленно одобряет этот выбор.

Вторая фотография менее милая и более… горячая? Стильная? Тем не менее. Ярко-синее пальто смотрится на Ямагучи просто замечательно, и тот, вроде, действительно упоминал о таком ещё зимой. Его руки раскинуты в дурацком жесте, из-за чего футболка задирается, и Тсукишима может видеть тонкую полоску его кожи. Но не это оказывается причиной его панического выкрика.

Рубашка. Гребаная темная рубашка, которая обтягивает его грудь и подчеркивает широкие плечи, и ему действительно идут эти воздушные рукава, и пуговицы застегнуты до самой шеи, и _блять блять блять какой же он горячий…_

Его сонный и взбудораженный мозг представляет, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы снять эту рубашку. Как он медленно будет расстегивать пуговицы, одну за другой, и как Ямагучи, извиваясь под ним, будет просить его быть быстрее. Он представляет, как на это он только ухмыльнется и начнет расстегивать ещё медленнее. Он представляет, как Ямагучи застонет под ним, и как он подавится этим самым стоном, когда он начнет покрывать поцелуями оголившиеся участки кожи. Он представляет…

Кровь устремляется вниз, и он внезапно благодарит себя, что все ещё не стал с кровати, и телефон резко издает звук, напоминая о своем существовании.

«Окстись, грешный ты человек», — мгновенно ругает себя Тсукишима, переводя дыхание и сжимая кулаки из-за разыгравшейся в его воображении сцены. «Одежда предназначена для ношения, а не раздевания».

Если это и помогает унять пыл, то ненамного.

Куда лучше помогает мысль, что Ямагучи может что-то заподозрить, ведь его сообщения с фотографиями прочитаны уже несколько минут назад.

[Тсукки?????]  
[Настолько все ужасно??????]

[бери пальто]  
[толстовок у тебя куча, а рубашку тебе некуда носить]

[Хм]  
[Справедливо]  
[Ок, возьму пальто]

[эй, вот только не скидывай потом ответственность за решение на меня]  
[я знаю тебя]

[Ахах, изначально я вообще писал матери]  
[Ошибся диалогом]  
[Но твои советы в любом случае полезнее, чем ее]  
[Она говорит, что мне все прекрасно идёт и она не может решать за меня:/]

Что-то внутри сжимается от этого «ошибся диалогом» и расцветает от «твои советы полезнее, чем ее», и Тсукишима просто измученно откладывает телефон в сторону.

Как же это выматывает.

И, черт, перед ним все еще _стоит_ одна проблема, поэтому он спешит закончить этот разговор.

[ок.]

С каких-то пор совместные ночёвки превращаются в сладкую, горячую пытку, но Тсукишима, вопреки всем доводам разума, отчасти не против. Есть что-то в этом будоражущем, переворачивающем все внутренности чувстве, которое охватывает его каждый раз, когда он думает, насколько Ямагучи близко. Есть что-то в этой жажде, от которой не хватает дыхания, в этих искрах, появляющихся от их случайных касаний. Есть что-то в этом тепле, в этой нежности, возникающей из-за этих растрёпанных волос и растянутых футболок.

В этот раз Ямагучи практически падает, когда они доходят до развилки, и Тсукишима одним взглядом предлагает ему остаться. Ямагучи настолько устал, что просто кивает ему головой, не открывая глаза, и практически наваливается на его плечо. Тсукишима устало хмыкает и позволяет ему набраться сил для последнего рывка до его собственной двери. Чужие волосы щекочат его щеку, и Тсукишима не удерживается и со вздохом утыкается в его макушку, и его волосы мягкие и пахнут шампунем, и Тсукишима думает, что мог бы так стоять весь день. Мог бы. Но Ямагучи довольно скоро отстраняется и отворачивается, и они, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова, идут дальше.

На самом деле, Тсукишима тоже устал. Совсем скоро отборочные, и он невольно выкладывается вместе с остальными, даже если практически и не остаётся после тренировки, чтобы отработать тот или иной прием. В последнее время Ямагучи остаётся тренировать свою подачу, и Тсукишима не говорит ни слова, хоть и скучает по нему. В такие дни Ямагучи приходит поздно, из последних сил делает уроки и вообще не пишет ему. Тсукишиме есть что сказать, но… Он никогда не оставался на скамье запасных. И в средней школе, и в старшей он попал в основу благодаря своему высокому росту, и он понятия не имеет, каково это — смотреть со стороны. Он понятия не имеет, каково это — хотеть помочь, но не в силах этого сделать.

И поэтому он молчит.

И, несмотря на все свои противоречивые чувства, он немного, самую малость… восхищается.

— Я дома! — кричит он и резко закрывает рот, когда слышит такое же рядом с собой. Ямагучи моргает, а потом до него доходит, и он вспыхивает и закрывает лицо ладонями. Тсукишима фыркает и прячет свою улыбку. Ямагучи, отойдя от резкого приступа смущения, повторно кричит:

— Извините за вторжение!

И снимает свою обувь вслед за ним.

Они не включают ноутбук. Не достают приставку. Не ищут старые журналы с мангой, чтобы в приступе ностальгии перечитать вместе. Они принимают душ, достают домашнюю работу, крайний срок сдачи которой — уже завтра, и с усталостью принимаются за химию. Они справляются с домашней работой в два раза дольше, чем могли бы, и пару раз Тсукишима оказывается на грани «встану-на-час-пораньше-и-доделаю-все-утром». Судя по страдающему взгляду Ямагучи, в этом он оказывается не одинок. Усталость окутывает их мягким туманом, и один раз Ямагучи чуть не засыпает. Он опускает голову на стол, за которым они делают уроки, и долгие пять минут от него не слышно ни звука. Тсукишима, увлеченный историей и попыткой не уснуть прямо на месте, этого не замечает, а когда все же вскидывается и понимает, что уже давно не слышит перелистывание страниц, с мягкой усмешкой шлёпает Ямагучи тетрадью по макушке. Тот резко подскакивает и издает громкий непонимающий звук. Тсукишима успевает прочитать черновик его сочинения, пока Ямагучи протирает глаза и промаргивается, после чего достает свою тетрадь и кидает ему в руки.

— Можешь перефразировать третий абзац, у нас вывод практически одинаковый.

И старается не расклеиться от радостной, облегченной улыбки, которая, как солнце, озаряет всю его в комнату после этих слов, и чего-то необычного и неизведанного в чужих глазах.

— Если я не лягу прямо сейчас, у меня сломается спина, — громко заявляет Ямагучи, откидываясь к краю кровати, через десять минут. Тсукишима фыркает. Ямагучи разгибается и практически ложится на его кровать, но неудовлетворенно стонет и начинает ерзать. Тсукишима так быстро опускает голову, что слышит, как в шее что-то возмущенно хрустит, и старается не думать. Ни о Ямагучи, ни о своей кровати, ни о двух этих вещах вместе взятых. Он поднимает голову только тогда, когда слышит скрип матраса, и натыкается на невозмутимого Ямагучи, который берет учебники с собой на его кровать. Тсукишима приподнимает брови. Ямагучи так же невозмутимо говорит:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня сломалась спина?

Тсукишима не отвечает.

Ямагучи поправляет подушку и удовлетворённо вздыхает.

Тсукишима уже давно перестал возмущаться, что, вообще-то, у Ямагучи есть личный футон, который они достают каждый раз, когда он остаётся на ночь, и нет нужды в том, чтобы мять бедные простыни Тсукишимы. Раньше это было бесполезно, а сейчас… В глубине души он надеется, что Ямагучи спохватится и слезет с его постели. Где-то ещё глубже он мечтает, чтобы он не слезал с нее никогда.

— А разве гелий не относится к p-элементам?

— Нет, это s-элемент, — моментально отвечает Тсукишима, даже не отвлекаясь от учебника. Задумывается. Замирает. — Нет?..

Ямагучи мычит. Тсукишима издает стон и достает свой телефон, и Ямагучи переворачивается на бок и заинтересованно смотрит на него, и Тсукишима пододвигается. Он ставит локти на кровати и открывает поиск, и Ямагучи наклоняется к нему так близко, что практически прикасается своей щекой к его. Тсукишима давит в себе порыв отшатнуться и прижаться к ней одновременно и выжидает несколько секунд, за которые привыкает к резко ускорившемуся биению сердца, прежде чем медленно и осторожно отодвигается.

— Я же говорю нет, это исключение, — недовольно говорит Тсукишима, когда первые страницы поиска, наконец, прогружаются, и стонет уже Ямагучи. Он тянется за ластиком и стирает что-то в своей тетради, и Тсукишима прикрывает глаза. Он слышит, как Ямагучи записывает новую информацию, как он спокойно дышит, как тянется за тетрадью, слышит шелест перелистываемых страниц. Он слышит, как Ямагучи зевает, и шелест страниц затихает. Он слышит, как Ямагучи ерзает и чувствует, как он съезжает на подушках вниз и задевает его своими локтями.

Все затихает.

Он просыпается посреди ночи от того, что ему становится душно, и долгое мгновение не может понять, где именно он находится. Что-то мягкое и теплое прижимается к нему, и на талии чувствуется приятная тяжесть, и его лицо утыкается во что-то твердое и мягкое одновременно…

Тсукишима понимает, что рядом Ямагучи, ещё до того, как открывает глаза. В нос ударяет мягкий запах — _его_ запах, — и Тсукишима чувствует такое тепло и умиротворение, и он приоткрывает глаза, хоть в этом и нет никакого смысла, и тело, обнимающее его тело, начинает ворочаться.

— Привет, — слышит он сонное где-то сверху и фыркает в чужую грудь.

— Привет, — так же сонно и глухо отвечает он и чувствует, как в его волосы зарываются чужие пальцы. Сонная дрёма мягко окутывает его тело, и двигаться ему не хочется. Ему тепло и хорошо, и он практически проваливается в сон вновь.

В следующий момент Ямагучи немного съезжает вниз, и их лица оказываются на одном уровне, и их губы — прямо напротив друга, и…

Губы Ямагучи мягкие. Они безумно мягкие и прикасаются к его губам всего на секунду, и за эту секунду чужое дыхание успевает мазнуть его нижнюю губу. Тсукишима вздыхает и прижимается к чужому телу ещё ближе. Чужие пальцы мягко обводят контур его челюсти, проходят по щекам, приподнимают подбородок, и его целуют снова.

Мягко. Тепло. Лениво. И очень сонно. Тсукишима чувствует, как проваливается в сонный туман, и все, что имеет для него значение — это мягкая и теплая влажность чужого рта и такие же мягкие и теплые губы, прижимающиеся к его.

Он засыпает.


	4. 4

Он выползает из сна медленно. В принципе, так было всегда. Где-то сбоку пищит будильник, заведённый на нужное время месяцы назад, и Тсукишима, выключив его, позволяет себе пару минут насладиться приятным состоянием дремоты. Он наслаждается теплом своей постели, мягкими простынями, свежим воздухом, который обдувает его, проникая через незакрытое окно. Кей мысленно прокручивает свой предстоящий день. Утренняя тренировка, уроки, вечерняя тренировка. Довольно обыденно. Может, стоит посмотреть ту лекцию о плановой экономике, что он давно откладывал. Надо бы доделать английский. Черт, ещё же физика, завтра ведь сдавать… Нужно не забыть бенто. Ямагучи и так жалуется, что он постоянно таскает у него. Он не против, просто ворчит, но совесть у Тсукишимы тоже есть.

Ямагучи…

Тсукишима резко открывает глаза.

Ямагучи.

Он резко садится, так же резко тянется за своими очками — он обнаруживает их на тумбочке, — и переводит взгляд на соседнюю подушку.

Пусто.

Какого…

Тсукишима озирается. И пялится на Ямагучи, который обнаруживается спящим на футоне рядом с кроватью.

Они определенно заснули вместе.

Что произошло ночью?

Тсукишима старается вспомнить. О чем-то важном, чем-то, что ни в коем случае нельзя забывать. Ему кажется, что что-то произошло. Он определено просыпался, пусть и на пару минут, и что-то точно и определенно произошло. Должно было произойти. Его затылок будто что-то свербит, и Тсукишима отчаянно хватается за ощущения, мысли, чувства, которые могут помочь ему вспомнить. Ямагучи что-то сказал. Или сделал. Что-то очень важное.

Тсукишима тянется, тянется, тянется…

И с мучительным стоном откидывается на подушки, чувствуя, что воспоминания окончательно ускользают из его рук.

— Доброе утро, — неожиданно раздается хриплое с пола, и Тсукишима вздрагивает. Он поворачивается к Ямагучи, который трёт глаза и, зевая, прижимает к себе подушку, и не отвечает. Впрочем, у них это не редкость. Ямагучи утыкается носом в ткань и приглушённым тоном спрашивает: — Сколько времени?

— Около шести.

Ямагучи вздыхает. Он тоже цепляется за свое сонное состояние, позволяя себе плыть в нем те секунды, что у него остались, и Тсукишима чувствует странную тяжесть в сердце. Он в принципе ощущает ее в последнее время все чаще и чаще. У Ямагучи ужасно растрепанные волосы и жирная после сна кожа, и он выглядит помятым и сонным, и он наверняка безумно теплый, и его футболка задирается, и Тсукишима может видеть тонкую полоску его голой кожи. Неожиданно это становится самой необычной и интересной вещью на свете. Тсукишима пялится на оголившуюся кожу так, будто не находится в одной раздевалке с переодевающимся Ямагучи ежедневно, но…

Но это все равно чувствуется по-другому.

Мягкое, пока не сформировавшееся возбуждение вспыхивает, посылая приятное покалывание в кончики пальцев его ног. Он все ещё особо не отошёл ото сна. У него нет проблем со сном, но иногда он засыпает в неудобные часы и сбивает свои фазы сна, из-за чего потом долго не может нормально встать. Как сейчас, например. И именно поэтому он плавает в этом лёгком желании, представляя, как он проводит ладонями по этому животу.

— Ты пялишься.

Тсукишима поднимает взгляд. Ямагучи с прищуром смотрит на него, вглядываясь в его лицо.

Тсукишима резко и очень сильно благодарит судьбу за то, что сейчас он лежит на животе.

— Хм. Да. Я задумался.

— И что надумал?

Ямагучи мягко усмехается ему, по-прежнему обнимая свою подушку и положив на нее щеку, и Тсукишима думает:

Что, если я скажу, что он мне нравится?

Что будет, если прямо сейчас я отвечу: «Я думаю о том, что хочу обнять тебя и поцеловать, наслаждаясь твоим сонным и теплым вкусом, правда, перед этим заставив тебя почистив зубы»?

Что будет, если именно сейчас, в этот короткий промежуток времени, когда можно никуда не спешить, он скажет Ямагучи, что влюблен в него?

Что будет тогда?

— Не знаю. Разное.

— Ммм.

Что-то будет.

Основная проблема состоит в том, что Тсукишима не знает, что именно.

Ямагучи удовлетворяется его ответом. Не то, чтобы он серьезно его ждал. Не то, чтобы у них вообще были в привычке серьезные разговоры. Пару раз, конечно, им приходилось разговаривать — о том, что, возможно, идея отталкивать всех вокруг себя, а в особенности Ямагучи, не самая лучшая, но сейчас определенно не та атмосфера.

— Тебе снилось что-нибудь? — вдруг спрашивает Ямагучи, откладывая подушку в сторону. На его лице по-прежнему сонное выражение, которое, впрочем, разрушается беглыми взглядами, которые Ямагучи кидает в его сторону. Ладно. Это странно. О снах они никогда не разговаривали, разве что когда были совсем детьми, и уже Тсукишима прищуривается, глядя на Ямагучи.

Что-то произошло.

Этой ночью определенно что-то произошло, и Ямагучи помнит об этом, ведь он определено засыпал на его кровати.

Что-то…

— Возможно, — тянет Тсукишима, судорожно пытаясь найти правильный ответ. Ответ не находится. Он не понимает, что от него хочет Ямагучи, и, честно говоря, он по-прежнему хочет спать. — Но я плохо помню, что.

— Вот как.

Больше Ямагучи ничего не произносит. Он встаёт с футона, широко зевая и со вкусом потягиваясь, но, сколько Тсукишима не пытается заглянуть в его лицо, у него ничего не выходит.

— А что?

Ямагучи поднимает брови и все же разворачивается к нему. А потом хмыкает и уходит в ванную.

Тсукишима раздражённо цыкает. Он с трудом поднимается, когда Ямагучи возвращается, и хмуро смотрит на круги под глазами, которые появляются у него каждый раз, когда он спит больше обычного (какого, нахрен, черта). Тсукишима чистит зубы так тщательно, будто это хоть как-то поможет натолкнуть его на мысль, что же произошло. Впрочем, монотонные действия его успокаивают. Тсукишима смотрит на свое помятое выражение и думает:  
Ямагучи определенно не хочет ему ничего рассказывать. Осталось понять, почему. Ямагучи никогда от него ничего не скрывал, вся их дружба строится на уверенности, что они могут положиться друг на друга, поэтому эта ситуация выбивает его из колеи. И посылает несвойственное ему чувство неуверенности в самом себе. Он что-то сделал? Обнял его во сне? Будто бы сам Тсукишима ни разу не просыпался с обслюнявленным плечом. Хотя, возможно, Ямагучи просто хочет избежать неловкости. Он… что-то сказал? Сделал? Он вообще говорит во сне? Вроде бы, за ним раньше не наблюдалось. Но… мог ли он случайно сказать, что влюблен в Ямагучи, и именно поэтому тот так странно себя ведёт?

Пена течет на его подбородок, и Тсукишима раздражённо сплевывает зубную пасту. Он никогда не был настолько мнительным. Он никогда, черт возьми, не пытался найти скрытый смысл в чужих словах и действиях, в словах и действиях Ямагучи, и его это безумно бесит.

— Что произошло ночью?

Ямагучи вздрагивает. Он резко подскакивает с футона, который, по идее, должен был собрать, и раздражение Тсукишимы чуть уменьшается, когда он видит его растерянный и растрепанный вид — очевидно, тот успел задремать за то время, что Тсукишима умывался. Ямагучи неловко смеётся и начинает собирать спальное место, и Тсукишима повторяет (скрипя зубами. Он ненавидит повторяться):

— Что произошло этой ночью?

Ямагучи не дёргается. Не вздрагивает. Не меняется в лице. Он растерянно улыбается ему, когда берет школьную рубашку в руки, и спрашивает:

— С чего ты взял, что что-то произошло?

Тсукишима выдыхает. Он чувствует, как его тело пробивает дрожь. Он ненавидит, когда из него делают дурака. И ненавидит вдвойне, когда это пытается сделать Ямагучи.

— Не строй из себя дурака.

— Ничего не произошло, — слегка раздражается уже Ямагучи, который очевидно заинтересован в переодевании больше, чем в их разговоре. Тсукишиме приходится пялиться исключительно на пол, чтобы не видеть, как Ямагучи снимает футболку, оголяя грудь и живот — их разговору определенно не поможет вспышка возбуждения, которые он так и не научился контролировать. — Ты просто уснул в неудобной позе. Я поинтересовался, хорошо ли ты спал.

Тсукишима открывает рот. Закрывает. Открывает снова. Думает о том, как же тупо он сейчас выглядит, и снова его закрывает. Ямагучи не дожидается его ответа и начинает застёгивать пуговицы своей рубашки, концентрируясь только и исключительно на этом.

Тсукишима не думает долго. Он просто подходит к своей кровати, берет подушку и вымещает все свое разочарование их разговором в броске, который предназначется только и исключительно Ямагучи. Раздается глухой стук. Ямагучи вскрикивает, и Тсукишима чувствует мрачное удовлетворение изнутри.

— **Ауч**!

Тсукишима ухмыляется. Напряжённое чувство, сжимающее сердце, становится легче, особенно когда Ямагучи смеётся, кидая подушку в ответ. В адресата она не попадает, и ухмылка Тсукишимы становится шире, когда Ямагучи вздыхает.

— Тебе нужно перестать все анализировать.

— Ты только при тренере этого не говори.

— Не буду, — с улыбкой в голосе отвечает Ямагучи, и Тсукишима вздыхает. Возможно, и правда ничего не произошло, а он просто накрутил себя. Для него это не редкость. Похоже, любовь и правда делает тебя мнительным. Ямагучи просто поинтересовался, не снилось ли ему что. Что в этом такого? Боже, его мозг действительно тупеет.

Тсукишима отворачивается и подходит к своему шкафу, доставая подготовленные с вечера вещи и снимая свою футболку. На мгновение ему кажется, что Ямагучи смотрит на него. Между лопатками появляется неприятное ощущение, будто кто-то на тебя пялится, и Тсукишима разворачивается.

Ямагучи занят исключительно своими брюками и застёгиванием своего ремня, и Тсукишима резко отворачивается, чтобы эта сцена не отпечатывались в его мозгу.

Ему показалось.

Конечно же, ему показалось.

Тсукишима все же забывает бенто. А ещё они слишком долго копошатся и не успевают позавтракать, и Тсукишима морщится, когда не находит обед в своей сумке. Раз он не взял свое бенто, то и Ямагучи не взял то, что приготовила для него его мать, и делиться с ним точно некому. Ямагучи, недолго думая, уходит к Хинате — они с ним успели подружиться, и тот точно даст ему перекусить, — а Тсукишима покупает сок и сидит в классе всю оставшуюся перемену, раздражаясь со всего своего окружения.

Не то, чтобы все вышеперечисленное не было обычным.

К сожалению, бенто он забывает редко, и его желудок привык к определенному режиму, даже если ест он не так уж и много. И к середине дня отсутствие обеда чувствуется. К счастью, у него всегда есть мелочь в кармане сумки, поэтому после уроков он идёт в ближайший магазин, чтобы купить хотя бы пару булочек. Недолго думая, он покупает несколько лишних — вряд ли Ямагучи наелся тем, что он смог найти. Он возвращается впритык к началу тренировки, поэтому особо не рассчитывает встретить кого-то в, по идее, пустой раздевалке.

Однако он натыкается на Ямагучи, сидящего на полу и прислонившегося к железным дверцам шкафчиков. Ямагучи, который вздрагивает и резко отворачивается, услышав скрип двери. Тсукишима поднимает брови и проходит к нему, ведь их шкафчики, естественно, расположены рядом друг с другом. Ямагучи отодвигается. Тсукишима достает футболку и шорты и расстёгивает пуговицы школьной рубашки.

— Я взял тебе пару булочек, — немного рассеянно говорит он, справляясь с рубашкой. Ему не особо хочется слушать нудные лекции капитана про важность пунктуации, поэтому он старается расправиться со своей одеждой как можно быстрее и уже вскоре переходит к брюкам. — Можешь перекусить, пока тренировка не началась. Все равно на разминке халтурят все, кроме этих двух придурков.

Ямагучи молчит.

— Ладно, четырех, — добавляет Тсукишима, не дождавшись реакции. — Танака и Нишиноя тоже помешанные.

Ямагучи продолжает молчать. Тсукишима хмурится и передёргивает плечами. Это… непривычно. Ямагучи всегда смеётся над его шутками. А если не смеётся, то хотя бы… не игнорирует его. Тсукишима довольно поспешно справляется с брюками и наклоняется, чтобы надеть обувь, и Ямагучи отшатывается от него так резко, что Тсукишима роняет кроссовки из своих рук.

— П-прости, ты просто… напугал меня, — бормочет Ямагучи, подскакивая с места и направляясь к дверям, и Тсукишима судорожно пытается рассмотреть его лицо. Не получается. Ямагучи прячет его волосами и постоянными движениями, и Тсукишима даже не завязывает шнурки, стремясь остановить Ямагучи до того, как тот сбежит — в буквальном смысле — в их спортзал.

— Ты в порядке?

Ямагучи передёргивает плечами и смеётся невпопад.

— Конечно все в порядке, как у меня может быть все не в порядке?

Его лопатки сведены вместе, а плечи — приподняты в нервном жесте, и Тсукишима прикусывает губу. Он по-прежнему отказывается поворачиваться и уже берется за ручку двери, но Тсукишима оказывается быстрее — и безрассуднее — и кладет ладонь на его плечо, собираясь развернуть к себе. Ямагучи замирает и напрягается всем телом.

— Я серьезно. Ты в порядке?

Ох, — проносится слегка удивлённое и отстраненное в его голове. — Он плакал.

И да. Ямагучи действительно и очевидно плакал.

— Да, я в порядке, — резко обрубает Ямагучи, и Тсукишима, слишком растерянный, чтобы проявить настойчивость, позволяет ему вырваться из своей хватки.

Он… нечасто видел, как Ямагучи плачет. В основном, Ямагучи старается прятать все в себе, не показывая своих срывов, и Тсукишима даёт ему время и пространство, когда это происходит. Но…

Ямагучи плакал, когда завалил тест по физике, который сильно повлиял на его оценки. Он плакал, когда их старая, больная собака умерла, будучи настоящим членом семьи. Он плакал, когда вывихнул ногу, споткнувшись на пробежке, не в силах остановить свои слезы. Он плакал, когда они проиграли Сейджо, а он вышел на площадку один раз за всю игру, никак на нее не повлияв.

Сейчас же… все хорошо.

И это пугает.

— Ты плакал, — как-то по-глупому говорит очевидное Тсукишима, откашливаясь, когда Ямагучи хмурится. — Что-то… случилось?

— Нет, — грубо, очевидно отмахиваясь от него, говорит Ямагучи.

Тсукишима и правда плох в утешении. Когда Ямагучи нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом — он приходит и позволяет уткнуться мокрым носом в свое плечо. Но сейчас он в растерянности.

И не представляет, что ему делать.

— Ямагучи…

Ямагучи скрипит зубами.

И это неожиданно выводит Тсукишиму из себя.

— Не глупи и скажи, что происходит, — он вновь открывает рот, стараясь всеми силами не вспылить. — Я не могу поддержать тебя, если не знаю, в чем дело.

— Ты не обязан поддерживать меня.

— Обязан, — Тсукишима запинается. Он чувствует внутреннюю слабость, потому что дело опять заходит о чувствах, а он в них абсолютный и полный профан. — Мы ведь друзья.

— Я знаю, что мы друзья! — кричит Ямагучи, срываясь, и в его глазах проявляются слезы. — Я знаю! Хватит напоминать мне об этом!

Тсукишима моргает.

Ямагучи искривляет губы и цепляется за свои волосы, начиная дрожать.

— Я знаю, ладно?! Просто… оставь меня, оставь меня в покое, у меня все хорошо, у меня все хорошо…

— Почему я **сейчас** должен оставлять тебя в покое?

— **Потому что это тебя не касается!**

Тсукишима чувствует себя так, будто Ямагучи только что влепил ему пощечину.

Ямагучи выглядит так, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Он резко выдыхает и разворачивается, и в следующий момент Тсукишима остаётся в раздевалке один.

На тренировку Ямагучи опаздывает. Глаза у него сухие и не покрасневшие, однако все оставшееся время он избегает Тсукишиму и уходит, не дождавшись его.

И не то, чтобы Тсукишима всерьез этого ждал.


End file.
